Grain separators are generally used to separate a stream of grain containing various types and sizes of grain into its constituent parts. Typical grain separators are used to separate such grains as wheat, durum, oats, barley and rye.
In existing grain separators, several grain separator units may be stacked depending on the types of grain to be separated and the stream could be subjected to several separation processes in series. Alternatively, the grain stream could be divided up into several streams and be subjected to one separation step in parallel through several units.
In the existing grain separators, the motors and associated components for driving the individual grain separator units are located external to the grain separator. A separate motor and drive system is required for each unit. A great deal of additional space is required to accommodate these external drive systems. In addition, for safety reasons, guarding is required to cover the exposed pinion and gear drive systems. In the existing grain separator units, the components operate in a relatively dirty environment causing reduction in the useful life of the components.
Also, the construction and erection of existing grain separators is relatively complicated. For example, the placement of the drive system external to the grain separator units greatly complicates the arrangement of the inlet and outlet spouting for the grain streams.
Thus, there is a need to overcome the described disadvantages of existing grain separators.